1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tackle boxes having a box section consisting four exterior walls, a bottom, folding trays, an openable cover, and a handle for carrying the tackle box. More specifically, it relates to multipurpose-type fishing tackle boxes with interior illumination and with a flashlight for lighting the path of a person carrying the tackle box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many cases, the fisher person engage in fishing before dawn or after sunset. For matters of safety as well as convenience, it is typical that the fisher person has a reliable source of light for making their way to their fishing location and to aid them in preparing their fishing gear. Whether it be for navigating their way to their fishing location or preparing their fishing gear once they get there, this generally does not leave a free hand to hold a flashlight or other type of illumination. For example, while making their way to their fishing spot, they will often times be carrying at least a tackle box and a fishing rod. And when preparing their gear at their fishing spot, adequate light is required for them to rummage through their tackle box in search of items such as hooks, sinkers, bobbers, lures, knives and other items. With many sharp and dangerous items present in the tackle box, it is readily apparent that it would be quite hazardous to rummage through the tackle box in the dark. Additionally, when attaching a hook, sinker, or lure to the line, both hands are generally required for threading the line through a small eyelet and tying off the line securely.
Tackle boxes with interior illumination, integral and modular flashlights, and a combination thereof are well-known in the art. At least four United States patents have addressed the problem of interior illumination of tackle boxes and/or the problem of utilizing a flashlight in conjunction with carrying a tackle box. U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,489 to Cole, issued in June of 1956, discloses a tackle box with battery-powered interior illumination and navigational lighting. Cole describes a tackle box with a battery power supply in the handle of the tackle box, interior illumination provided by lamps within the tackle box, and navigational lighting provided by a separate light which can be held in the hand or attached to the handle of the tackle box.
Kurek, U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,576, discloses a translucent tackle box having interior illumination. In a preferred embodiment, interior illumination is provided by a light source which illuminates the tackle box by virtue of the tackle box being translucent, and therefore enabling the light to pass through the walls of the tackle box.
McPhaul, U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,379, discloses a tackle box having an integral flashlight and interior-illuminating lights. In a preferred embodiment, the flashlight consists of a lamp, parabolic reflector, and a lens mounted in the body of the tackle box while the interior illumination is provided by a lamp in the body of the tackle box and another lamp on the underside of the lid. Power is provided to the lamps from a battery located in the body of the tackle box via an electrical circuit consisting of connectors, conductors, and switches.
Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,661, discloses a `Fisherman's Combination Chest` which includes a cavity in which a removable flashlight is seated and held in place by a manually releasable latch acting between the body of the chest and the flashlight.
Although each of these patents address the problem of interior illumination of tackle boxes and/or the problem of utilizing a flashlight in conjunction with carrying a tackle box, in each case, there exists one or more significant disadvantages with the structures disclosed in relation to the invention of this disclosure. The primary disadvantage with the structures disclosed by Cole, Kurek, and McPhaul is that there is significant circuitry required as well as numerous individual components. In each of these cases, the remote location of the power supply with respect to the lamps which provide interior illumination and/or exterior illumination (flashlight) requires a wiring harness having a number of conductors and connectors to carry the electrical energy from the battery to the lamps. As the number of components increases, so does the manufacturing and assembly costs and the potential for failure. The conductors and connectors are very prone to failure due to corrosion and the conductors are additionally prone to short circuiting by sharp objects such as hooks and knives. In regards to the patent of Kurek, the invention disclosed is also differentiated from the invention of Kurek as it includes an external light for lighting the path of the person carrying the tackle box. The invention disclosed by Moore is differentiated from the invention of this disclosure by the fact that it does not include any inherent capability for conveniently and reliably lighting the interior of the tackle box without the use of at least one hand. Another key advantage of this invention over that of the prior art is that the space within the tackle box is not occupied by the lighting components, thereby providing more space for fishing equipment.